1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device comprising both a low-temperature polycrystalline silicon (UPS) thin film transistor and a metal oxide thin film transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement of technologies related to displays, all the display panels are now developed toward compactness, thinness, and lightness. This trend makes thin displays, such as liquid crystal display panels, organic light-emitting diode display panels and inorganic light-emitting diode display panels, replace cathode-ray-tube displays as the mainstream display devices on the market. Applications of thin displays are numerous. Most electronic products for daily use, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, video cameras, still cameras, music displays, mobile navigators, and TV sets, employ such display panels.
While liquid crystal display devices and organic light-emitting diode display devices are popular on the market, in which LCD display devices particularly enjoy technical maturity; manufacturers pay even more effort to improve display devices in terms of display quality thereby answering to ongoing technical development of display devices and consumers' increasing demands.
The thin film transistor (TFT) structure can be polycrystalline silicon thin film transistors (TFT) featuring high carrier mobility, or metal oxide thin film transistors (TFT) featuring low leakage. Though some of the features of polycrystalline silicon TFT and the features of metal oxide TFT are complementary to each other, there are presently no display combining these two types of transistors because the processes for making the two are not quite compatible, making the overall manufacturing of display devices complicated (such as by requiring more times of chemical vapor deposition process).
In view of this, a need exists for an improved and simplified process for manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate that has both a polycrystalline silicon thin film transistor (TFT) and a metal oxide thin film transistor (TFT).